Niqui McCown
Real Name: Marilyn Renee Nicole McCown Nicknames: Niqui Location: Richmond, Indiana Date: July 22, 2001 Bio Occupation: Prison Guard Date of Birth: January 6, 1973 Height: 5' 2" Weight: 115 Marital Status: Engaged Characteristics: African-American female. Brown eyes, brown hair Case Details: Twenty-eight-year-old prison guard Niqui McCown was engaged to Bobby Webster. On Sunday, July 22, 2001, just three weeks before their wedding, she arrived at her mother's house upset. She told her about an incident involving two men who harassed her and wouldn't leave her alone at a laundromat. She was afraid to go back there to get her laundry, but she eventually left her mother's house. She vanished that day and has not been seen or heard from since. The police could not find any signs of foul play nor a motive for her to vanish. The day of Niqui's disappearance began like any other day. After attending church, she set off to do the laundry while Bobby met with his best man at a local tuxedo shop. They planned to get together sometime later that afternoon. Their wedding was just three weeks away and Niqui wanted it to be extra special. She had a nine-year-old daughter from a prior relationship, and even her ex-boyfriend seemed happy for her. She had always been a perfectionist, despite being the youngest and most precocious of ten children in a close-knit family. After Niqui's disappearance, her family and the police looked into several theories about what may have caused it. They first suspected that she may have been abducted by the men from the laundromat. Bobby also came under suspicion after he began acting strangely in the weeks after her disappearance. Instead of postponing their wedding, he canceled it entirely. The day after her disappearance, he called Sinclair Community College to ask for her unused tuition back; he allegedly became upset upon hearing that it was being paid for by her employer. He also wanted to give his wedding ring back, but the manager would not allow it because Niqui had paid for it. He claims that he did this because he needed the money to search for her and purchase a cell phone. Investigators asked him to take a polygraph test and he agreed. According to them, he failed. However, he claims that he and his lawyer never were allowed to see the results. Strangely, on November 5, months after Niqui's disappearance, her car was found in an apartment complex parking lot in Dayton, Ohio. This was over forty-five minutes from her home in Richmond. Police found a popped-out door lock, an ignition that had been tampered with, and a missing stereo system. Her laundry was also still inside. No fingerprints were found in or around the car. Interestingly, her ex-boyfriend had lived in another part of the apartment complex where it was found. However, he had an alibi for the afternoon of her disappearance. He is not believed to have any connection to it. Police did learn that Niqui made a phone call to Dayton asking a coworker about hair and make-up products. The coworker said that she could purchase them at a store in Dayton. The coworker lived about a mile from the apartment complex. It is believed that Niqui might have driven there. Some suggested that the person responsible for her disappearance may have driven her car there to take attention away from themselves. This led police right back to Bobby. However, he claims that he is innocent and knows nothing about her disappearance. Her sister believes that he is innocent. However, her mother is still suspicious of him. Suspects: Bobby was under suspicion in Niqui's disappearance. He cancelled their wedding and tried to return his wedding ring. He also took a polygraph test and failed. However, he has since been dropped as a suspect. The two men who harassed Niqui at the laundromat were also considered possible suspects. However, they were never identified or located. Her laundry was found in her car, suggesting that she had left the laundromat safely. Finally, investigators located a surveillance video shot from across the street. It showed her leaving unharmed. Niqui's car was found abandoned at the apartment complex where her ex-boyfriend lived. However, he had an alibi: he was working on the day she vanished. The alibi, along with a passed polygraph, ruled him out as a suspect. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the September 19, 2002 episode. It was also profiled on Disappeared, Crime Watch Daily, and Missing. Results: Unresolved. Following Niqui's disappearance, police identified her former coworker, Tommy Swint, as a suspect in her case. He later became a police officer, but was forced to resign after he failed to inform them that he was a suspect in her disappearance. He filed a lawsuit against the police department, claiming that he was never told that he was a suspect. However, it was dismissed when the police department brought out proof that he was informed that he was a suspect. In November 2007, as a result of media coverage about the lawsuit, an informant contacted the police. The informant told them to investigate Swint as a possible suspect in the murder of thirty-three-year-old Tina Ivory. She was a prostitute from Dayton who was murdered on December 17, 1991. When police interviewed a former girlfriend of Swint's, she stated that he had previously dated Tina. She also said that a blanket Tina was found wrapped in was similar to one he had carried in his car. Her nephew later told police that he remembered seeing a blood trail from her basement window to Swint's car. In 2008, Niqui's sister publicly revealed that she was having a relationship with Swint. He was a Trotwood, Ohio police officer, a former corrections officer and security guard. They had met while working at the same corrections facility. On the day of her disappearance, she tried to contact her sister multiple times. Her sister believes that she was trying to talk to her about the affair. Swint had been considered a suspect since shortly after she vanished. Her car was found at the apartment complex where he lived. In May 2008, DNA from semen and blood found on Tina was matched to Swint. A fingerprint on tape wrapped around her body was also matched to him. On February 3, 2010, he was indicted for her murder. However, that same day, he committed suicide at his Alabama home. Police consider him the prime suspect in Niqui's disappearance. They also consider him a suspect in other murders. However, since he is now dead, no charges can be filed. The police have also noted that he had another girlfriend at the time of Niqui's disappearance. They believe that she has important information about the case. However, she has been reluctant to speak with police. Remains speculated to be Niqui's were found near Spencer, Indiana in November 2003 but DNA tests were inconclusive. She is still officially listed as missing. Links: * Niqui McCown on Unsolved.com * Help Find Niqui McCown * Niqui McCown on the Charley Project * Niqui McCown on the Doe Network * Missing woman's family to see psychic * New information gives twist to cold case * Overlooked evidence leads to ex-Trotwood officer * Ex-Trotwood officer indicted for murder found dead in Alabama * Family holds hope in finding out what happened to Niqui McCown * Celebration of life planned for missing woman * Family of woman who vanished in 2001 plan gathering * Love and obsession: What happened to Niqui McCown? * Justice for Niqui: Still seeking answers nearly 17 years later * The Disappearance of Marilyn McCown - Stories of the Unsolved ---- Category:Indiana Category:2001 Category:Disappearances Category:SUV-Related Cases Category:Missing Spouse Cases Category:Police-Involved Cases Category:Unresolved